Truth or Dare
by time-converges
Summary: Donna and the Doctor play a game to pass the time.


The Doctor pulled the door of the cupboard shut, stepping on Donna's foot as he turned to her. "Oi, watch it!" she said.

"Shh!" he said, putting his finger to his lips. "It doesn't do us any good to hide in here if they can hear us."

"That was my foot!" Donna said, in a loud whisper.

"Sorry, it's just tight quarters, isn't it?" he said. He felt along the wall for a light switch with no luck. "Looks like we'll have to sit in the dark until they all go home. Only a couple of hours, I should think." He sat down cross-legged, leaning against the door.

Donna stood there for a moment. She didn't really like small spaces, especially dark ones, and she could already feel the walls closing in on her. She jumped when he touched her hand.

"You might as well sit down," he said.

She slid down the back wall of the cupboard to sit facing him. The space was small enough that their knees were touching. "How long do we have to hide in here?"

"Just a couple of hours, not very long." She shifted positions, bumping his legs. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I just feel a little closed in, is all," she said.

"Try not to think about it."

"Well, do something to take my mind off of it, then."

He felt his hearts skip a beat at the implications of that, but he didn't think she meant what he hoped she meant. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er, how about a game?"

"A game?"

"Twenty questions? No, I know, Truth or Dare! Of course the dares will be limited by circumstance, but--"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Isn't that the sort of game one plays when trapped in a cupboard?" he asked, hopefully.

"When you're twelve, maybe."

"Have you got a better idea?"

Donna shook her head in the dark. "No, I suppose not. Very well, you first then."

"I ask first or I answer first?"

"I don't care. You decide."

"Oh, well then, I'll answer first."

"Alright spaceman, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm, Dare." He hoped it would be something good.

"Dare, eh? Let me think." He could hear her tapping her hand on her leg. "I dare you to sing 'Pop Goes the Weasel' while flapping your arms like a chicken."

"What? What kind of a dare is that? Aren't they supposed to be a little, you know, naughty?"

"Naughty or embarrassing. I went for embarrassing." Donna shrugged.

"Where did that idea even come from?"

"It was a dare I had to do once. You wanted to play the game," she said. "Do you not know the words?"

"Of course I know the words." He sighed. He had been hoping for a different sort of dare, but at least she was playing the game. He stood up, careful to avoid stepping on her, and sang softly,

_Half a pound of tuppenny rice,_

_Half a pound of treacle._

_That's the way the money goes,_

_Pop! goes the weasel._

While flapping his arms in what he hoped passed for a chicken imitation. He was grateful for the darkness of the cupboard. He sat down again.

"Well done," Donna said, laughing. "Top marks. Shame there's no light in here. Or a camera."

"Great shame," he agreed. "Your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm, Truth," she said, hesitantly.

"Truth, eh? Let me see...Ah yes. Toe sucking - disgusting? Can't get enough? Depends on who it is?"

Donna was grateful for the darkness to hide her blush. "Interesting question. Have you been saving that one up, waiting for the right moment to ask?"

"Just answer the question," he said. She did know him a bit too well.

"Well, I haven't had a lot of experience in that...area, so I'd have to say it would depend on who was involved. In the sucking." She was sure her face was the same shade as her hair.

"Yes, well, then, duly noted. For reference purposes, of course," he said.

"Of course." She shifted a little again, bumping against his knee again. "Sorry. Well, then, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he said. He didn't want to sing again.

"Alright. Were you really shocked that I kissed you in the kitchen?"

"Well, yes, otherwise it wouldn't have worked as a shock, you know." He had been surprised beyond words, but she had picked the one thing that was sure to shock him at the time.

"You just seemed to enjoy it a bit more than I would have thought."

"Enjoy it?"

"There was tongue involved."

"Well, you initiated it, didn't you? And why wouldn't I enjoy kissing you, anyway?" He remembered her hands on his face, her lips warm against his, his hearts beating frantically, trying not to panic, and her, warm and solid, holding onto him.

"I dunno. I just thought maybe...it crossed a line, you know."

"Doesn't mean the line shouldn't have been crossed," he said.

"How do you mean?"

"That's another question, and it's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"I'm not sure we should keep playing this game," she said.

"C'mon, it's alright. We still have some time to kill. Truth or Dare?"

Donna hesitated. "I'm afraid to say either one."

"Afraid? C'mon, it's only a game. What are you afraid of?"

She was afraid he would dare her to kiss him again. She was also a little afraid of the flutter in her stomach at the thought of kissing him again. "Nothing, it's fine. Truth."

"Ah, Truth. Let me think. Ah yes - what is an unusual talent you have?"

"I don't have one."

"Of course you do, everyone does."

Donna thought. She couldn't tell him that one, could she? "I can take off my bra without taking off my blouse," she said, as much to her surprise as to his.

"Really?" he squeaked. He cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I'm going to need proof of that."

"I'm not taking off my bra for you in here."

"Oh, I think you are," he said. "Otherwise you forfeit and have to do two dares."

"At least it's dark in here," she grumbled. He heard her rustling about, and her knee bumped his again. He tried desperately not to picture what she was doing.

"How does one acquire such a skill?" he wondered.

"That's another question, and it's your turn," she said, dropping her bra into his lap.

He picked it up and felt it was still warm from her skin. He handed it back to her, his fingers brushing hers in the dark. "Alright, well played." He heard her moving about again. "What are you doing?"

"Putting it back on, you plum," she said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Er, Dare. No, Truth. Yes, Truth," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite sure. Truth."

"Hmm," she said. "What's an unusual talent you have?"

"Turnabout is fair play, is that it?" he said.

"Something like that," she said. "Go on, you said everyone has one. What's yours?"

He paused, considering. "Well, I could remove all of your clothes without using my hands."

"What?" Donna said, shocked.

"I already got you to take off your bra, didn't I?"

"Oi, watch it, spaceman," she said, smacking him on the knee. He grabbed her hand and held it. She didn't try to pull away. "I think you forfeit, and now you have to do two dares."

"Well, rules are rules. What are the two dares, then?" he asked.

"First, you have to sing the rest of the verses of 'Pop Goes the Weasel."

"And second?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

"Second, you have to kiss me." She held her breath.

He pulled her toward him, reaching for her to slide his hand around her waist. "Maybe I should do the second one first," he said.

"Best idea you've had all day," she whispered, just before his lips covered hers.


End file.
